’Eavy Blaster
'Eavy Blaster was a popular song that was sung in the style of a Nerf Herder Ballad. It was written by Mar'Ty Snibbor, whom included the song in his hit album Stormtrooper Ballads and Outer Rim Songs. Rumors spread that the song was not very popular with the general public and that the only reason the album sold well was due to COMPNOR's censorship of any competition, however this was considered by some to be nothing but Rebel propaganda. Another variation of the song, Mandalorian Iron, was produced later on. Lyrics At the port of Tosche Station landed a stranger one fine day. Hardly spoke to folks around him, didn't have too much to say, No one dared to ask his business, no one dared to make a slip. For the black-clad man among them had a ‘eavy blaster on his hip, ’Eavy blaster on his hip. Twas early in the mornin’ when he touched down in the town. He whispered words to men of a wretched and villainous sort. "He's an scoundrel loose and runnin'", came a whisper from each lip, "And he's here to do some darkness with the ‘eavy blaster on his hip.” ’Eavy blaster on his hip. Out in Beggars’ Canyon dwelled an outlaw by the name of Wizard Ben. Many lawmen had tried to take him and those men of law were dead. He was vicious and coldly cunning, a veteran of the late Clone War, And the credits for his bounty would be fifty grand or more, Fifty grand or more. Now the stranger started talkin' made it plain to folks around, Twas an Agent of COMPNOR, wouldn't be too long in town, He had found his quarry, he’d not slip away again And soon twas whispered that he was after Wizard Ben. After Wizard Ben. Wasn't long before this disturbance was known to Wizard Ben. But the outlaw didn't worry, men who tried before were dead. Lawmen had tried to take him, and those men of law had made a slip, Yet another one would be the Agent with the ‘eavy blaster on his hip. ’Eavy blaster on his hip. Now the days passed so quickly, the Agent’s preparation was complete, It was in old Mos Eisley where he cornered him out in the street, Folks were watchin' from their windows, Every body held their breath, They knew this Imperial Agent was about to meet his death. About to meet his death. There was twenty meters between them When they stopped to make their play, And the swiftness of the Agent still talked about today. As Wizard Ben’s laser sword was drawn, a plasma blast loudly ripped, And the Agent’s aim was deadly, with the ‘eavy blaster on his hip. Eavy blaster on his hip. It was over in a moment and the crowd all gathered 'round, There before them lay the body of the Jedi on the ground. Oh, he might have went on livin' but he made one fatal slip, When he tried to elude an Agent of the Empire with a ’eavy blaster on his hip, ’Eavy blaster on his hip. Empire, Empire, Oh he faced an Agent of the Empire with a ‘eavy blaster on his hip. ’Eavy blaster on his hip. Category:Music Category:Song Category:Ballad Category:'Eavy Blaster Category:Nerf Herder Ballad Category:Mar'Ty Snibbor Category:Stormtrooper Ballads and Outer Rim Songs